fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Danny's Adventure: Concord/Versus Battle
Danny's Adventure: Concord features a Versus Battle mode that allows up to 4 players to cooperate or compete in different minigames separate from the main story. This page will provide extensive details on each of the 5 minigames available within the game. Dash to the Finish Dash to the Finish is one of the three minigames returning from the original Danny's Adventure title. As the name implies, it is a racing-themed game where players compete to complete sets of levels as quick as possible. Dash to the Finish remains relatively unchanged from its original appearance, the biggest difference being the new courses available for racing on. Gameplay Dash to the Finish's engine runs very similarly to the main platforming levels. Players can choose to play as 1 of 5 characters as they race across a level to cross the finish line first. Danny, Sammy, Anton, and Kaine all have their respective attributes from the original games, while Jow acts as a balance between all of the characters and has no strong or weak points whatseover. Players can choose between 1 out of 10 different levels to use as their racetrack. Throughout the level, they will find Clips scattered everywhere. While Clips normally act as a currency, in this subgame they act as an item of sorts. Clips fill a Boost Meter that can be utilized to give the player a constant speed boost. However, without Clips, players will run slower than usual, requiring that players balance their Clip value to master the track. Single Player In Single Player, participants can either take place in a Tournament or a CPU Race. The CPU Race is self explanatory: up to 4 CPUs can be chosen to race alongside the player in a fully customizable experience that allows players to choose their course and characters. On the other hand, the Tournament is an arcade-like experience where players continue their way up a ladder ranking against CPUS to see how far they can go without losing a single race. The race rules are pre-determined and course selection is mostly random, but players can save their record at any time to continue the racing later. Versus Battle! The multiplayer mode of the game is fully customizable like the CPU Race mode. However, multiplayer also introduces items that can hinder other players in their progress. There are two specific items that will appear randomly alongside Clips. These items work to make the game more chaotic, though they can be individually disabled at any point before a race. The first item is a Giga Bomb, which will appear on a random player's hands as it begins to count down. The bomb can be passed to other players at the cost of Clips; the farther away another person is, the more Clips it uses. When the bomb explodes, the player caught in the explosion is knocked out as they lose half their Clips. The other item is the Giga Rocket, which is a helpful item that will launch the player far ahead once it explodes. However, other players can steal the Giga Rocket for themselves at the cost of Clips; the farther away the player, the more Clips it takes to steal the Rocket. Tank Duel Monopoly Tower Galactic Crisis Coliseum of Suits Category:Subpages